Talk:Original Soundtrack 2
English Translations I don't know how to render this in English: 青き果実が羽ばたく日 *青 (aoi): Blue *き (ka): ?? *果実 (kajitsu): Fruit, nut, berry *が (ga) : indicates sentence subject; indicates possessiveness; however, but, still, and *羽ばたく (habataku): to Flap (wings) *日 (hi): Day (of the week) Notably, the song plays during the Fall Classic preliminaries, when Megumi's score was gradually revealed, and Isshiki Satoshi urged her to fly off. Perhaps a non-literal translation such as "It's Time to Spread Your Wings and Fly" will be better than attempting something silly like "Day of Flapping Blue Fruity Wings" :P 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 04:47, December 8, 2015 (UTC) * I would prefer the non-literal translation, "Day of Flapping Wings" just sounds weird. It's up you though, I appreciate your translations. Hell Kaiser | 16:42, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Found a set of translations (Youtube playlist). I leave it up to you folks to hash it out, since I'm hardly a neutral party here! 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 06:11, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Many of these are poorly translated. I'll post my translation later on Reddit (still at work atm). But in general, "Never ever use Google translate". 青き果実が羽ばたく日 (The Day Unripened Fruit Takes Off) Luph (talk) 23:58, December 10, 2015 (UTC) : Oh, my primary reference is Jim Breen's WWWJDIC, not Google translate. Anyhow, I would like to discuss the following: #味気なき: I rendered this as "Dull", while you chose "Insipid". Seeing as how the song titles LOVE to use food-related puns, why not choose something like "Bland" or "Tasteless" instead? #駆け抜けろ: JDIC does render this as "to run past from behind", but that's a lot of words. How about "The Recipe That Overtakes"? #フレンチの風: Any reason why you would translate 風 as "breeze" instead of "wind"? Breeze should render as "微風", right? #北欧烈火と猛吹雪: Any reason to prefer "raging fire" for 烈火 instead of "conflagration", which is a synonym? Also, is there a need to add the adjective "savage" for 猛吹雪 when "blizzard" itself means a severe snowstorm of sustained winds of at least 56 km/h? #もず屋の唄: Why translate 唄 as "theme" instead of "song"? Shouldn't theme technically be 主題 or テーマ? 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 10:56, December 13, 2015 (UTC) #"Bland" and "tasteless" just sound bland to me (excuse for the pun). Insipid also means 'lacking in flavor', but it also carries other meaning as well, e.g. dull, flat, etc. This song most likely was supposed to represent hollowness (so, "The Hollow Serenade") since that song played when Soma learned about his father being in PSD and he used to stay in his room iirc. So I wanted a word that's not too narrow in definition, but still have the food pun. #Changing it into "The Recipe That Overtakes" doesn't convey the same nuance. Japanese has some highly specific vocabularies that English simply doesn't have, and some English words have a very broad meaning. There are multiple ways you can interpret "overtake", and it's also unclear. Overtaking what, for example? It's a little ambiguous. #True, 風 literally means wind. But there are many types of wind, among them is a breeze. Also, 風 is used to represent 4 main elements (wind/air, water, fire, and earth), so the most "direct" you can translate it is "The French Air" (which reminds me of what Shinomiya said in L'etoile manga). However, 'wind' is just a little bit too ambiguous and 'air' is too plain, so I settled with "breeze' which is quite specific and has a nice poetic sense to it. #>烈火 is just that, a really intense fire. It doesn't have to destroy something like what conflagaration means. Also, I doubt many people know what that word means. I never even heard the word 'conflagaration' before until I saw it used here. Also, 'savage' was not my addition. Blizzard is 吹雪 in Japanese, so by not translating 猛 (savage, violent), we would be missing some nuance. I decided to keep 'raging' so I have two nice sounding adjectives in front the nouns. That and I want to make the title sounds like Ryo's personality since it's his theme. #It was a matter of personal preference, really. It's Mozuya's Theme (Song), so the "song" is implied and I think people would get it even if I didn't put "song" at the end. I initially wanted to translate it as "Mozuya's Jingle" since this song is used to promote karaage and Mozuya's brand (i.e. commercial purpose) in the anime and also because of the lyrics of the song itself, but the song isn't short enough to be called a jingle, hence "theme", 主題 is theme, as in topic of discussion or something, so to make it means "theme song" you have to add 歌 at the end (but that would mean theme song for movies or other theatrical production in Japanese, and not commercial theme song). Try googling some real life examples like "McDonald's theme" or "McDonald's jingle" and you'd get better results instead of "McDonald's song". I initially translated it as "The Song of Mozuya" or "The Mozuya Song", too, but they didn't sound right to my ears, and people irl would call songs used for commercial purpose as "jingle" if it's short or "theme (song)" if it's longer. I guess if you want it to be clearer, you can add 'song' at the end. I'm okay either way. It was just I didn't go with the literal meaning for this one. Luph (talk) 01:45, December 15, 2015 (UTC)